


Natalie die Kinderhassende Scatherrin

by Sluttomen



Category: scat - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Fart, Multi, Piss, Scat, Sweat, Torture, Trans Female Character, manure, smearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen
Summary: Natalie hasst Kinder.sie hasst sie so sehr, dass sie sogar Babysitteraufträge annahm nur um ein paar Kinder zu quälen.Die mittlerweile dreissig jährige ist in der Kleinstadt in der sie wohnte unter Kindern berühmt und berüchtigt.Die Kinder die von ihr gebabysitted wurden hatten zu viel Angst genau zu erzählen was passiert war.Deswegen hatte Tabea als sie davon erfuhr das Natalie heute Abend auf sie (12) und auf ihren Bruder Simon (9)Aufpassen würde Panik bekommen doch ihre Eltern waren im Zeitstress und nahmen sie nicht ernst.Muss sie und ihr Bruder nun eine Nacht lang leiden?
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. Nacht mit Natalie

Tabea sass wie fast jeden Freitag an ihrem Schreibtisch und zeichnete einfach vor sich hin  
Gerade zeichnete sie einen Tintenfisch, mit den Ölfarben die sie zum Geburtstag bekommen  
hatte. Tabea ist 12 und hat blondes Haar bis zu den Schultern. Sie wahr sehr frühreif und begabt und War Künstlerisch begabt sie hatte schon sehr früh das verlangen eine Heldin zu sein deswegen hatte sie es auch sehr eilig Erwachsen zu werden das sie in Führungspositionen kommen kann.  
Ein Weg wie sie das versuchte war damit das sie Heimlich Östrogen steigernde Tabletten nahm  
Deswegen hatte sie für ihr Alter riesige Brüste. Bei Erwachsenen würden diese zwar als klein gelten. Dafür hatten ihre Brüste die perfekte Form und wunderbare kleine pinke Nippel.

Es klopfte an der Tür 

„Herein“ sagte Tabea.

Ihre Mutter trat ein und sagte „Hey Schätzchen ich wollte dir nur schnell mal mitteilen das wir über das Wochenende wegfahren, weil dein Vater endlich die Beförderung bekommen hat wollten wir etwas Verücktes machen.“ 

„Verückt? Verückt trifft es ganz gut. Was soll aus uns werden?“ Fragte Tabea.

„Oh wir werden euch natürlich nicht alleine zuhause lassen. Aber für so einen Fall haben wir eine gute Babysitterin engagiert. Natalie heisst sie oh glaub mir du wirst begeistert von ihr sein.“

„NATALIE“ Unterbricht Tabea ihre Mutter.

„Äh ja Natalie, Schätzchen.“

„ Nein mom viele Kinder die erzählen das die grauenhaft ist.“ 

„Als ich ein Kleines Mädchen war habe ich auch solche Sachen über meine Babysitter herumerzählt Mach dir keine Sorgen Natalie ist wahrscheinlich die beste wenn es solche Gerüchte über sie gibt.“ Sagte die Mutter. Tabea war davon nicht überzeugt da man den Opfern von Natalie immer den gleichen Angstausdruck im Gesicht sah wenn man sie darauf ansprach.

Doch egal was Tabea sagte ihre Mutter konnte sie nicht überzeugen und es ging nicht lang da mussten ihre Eltern auch schon gehen. „In einer Halbenstunde sollte sie kommen.“Sagte ihr Vater und verabschiedete sich von den zwei Kindern.

Die Kinder Schauten ihren Eltern nach und gingen danach ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Verdammt was machen wir jetzt?“ Fragte Tabea laut. 

„Wie? was meinst du?“ Sagte Simon der ganz verwundert war das Tabea Fluchte was sie sonst nie machte.

„Hast du noch nie von Natalie gehört?“ fragte Tabea?

„Nein“ Sagte Simon neugierig 

Tabea fing an Simon alles zu erzählen was sie über Natalie wusste.  
Simon sagte mit zitternder Stimme“ Du verarschst mich doch.“

„Nein Simon über so etwas würde ich keine Scherze machen. Schnell versteck dich in diesem Schrank“Sie zeigte auf den Wohnzimmerschrank.  
Simon begriff nun das seine Schwester es ernst meinte. Also folgte er ihrem Befehl und versteckte sich. Tabea sass im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf die Uhr. 

Die Minuten verstrichen schneller als sie sich hätte wünschen können und schliesslich klingelte es an der Tür.

Tabea ging angsterfüllt zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
Vor der Tür stand eine Junge Frau mit kurvigem Körper. Sie hatte dunkle lange Haare war aber relativ bleich was mit ihren dunklen Haaren einen grossen Kontrast ergab. Sie hatte dunkelvioletten Lippenstift aufgetragen Sie trug Oversizeklamotten. Einen Pulli und eine Lange Jeans. Was schon merkwürdig war da es Sommer, und sehr heiss war. 

„Hallo ich heisse Natalie und du musst Tabea sein.“ Sagte Natalie freundlich

„Ja ich heisse Tabea.“ Sagte sie wacker gegen ihr Angst kämpfend.

„Du musst doch keine Angst vor mir haben.“ lachte Natalie „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Ja denke schon.“ sagte Tabea und lies ihre Deckung ein wenig fallen. Diese Frau scheint vollkommen nett zu sein.

Natalie kam in die Wohnung und schaute sich um.

„Wo ist denn dein Bruder?“ fragte Natalie 

„Haben meine Eltern dir das nicht gesagt er ist mit ihnen gegangen du musst nur auf mich aufpassen.“Lügte Tabea Natalie vor.

„Achso verstehe.“ Sagte Natalie und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Den Rest des Abends Spielten sie spiele und Assen zu zweit zum Abendessen.  
Danach meinte Natalie das sie sehr müde wäre. Tabea zeigte ihr ihr Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock und Natalie verschwand darin Tabea ging schnell hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und holte Simon aus dem Schrank „Schnell wir müssen dich zu jemandem bringen die von Natalie bescheid wissen und dich so lange sie da ist zu sich aufnehmen.“ 

„Ach was es nicht gibt.“ Ertönte es von der Treppe. Natalie Schaute von Oben Böse auf Tabea und Simon herab. „Also ist Simon doch noch da.“ sagte sie die Hände in die Hüften gestämmt.  
Dann kam sie die Treppe herab. Sie stand nun direkt vor Simon und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Simon kniff die Augen zu und erwartete das schlimmste, doch war erstaunt als er die Wärme einer Umarmung spührte. „Nett dich kennenzulernen.“Sagte sie.  
Sie löste die Umarmung auf und wandte sich nun Tabea zu.  
Tabea war nun sicher, das alle Gerüchte über Natalie erfunden waren. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und lief zu Natalie hinüber.

Doch innert einer Sekunde bröselte dass Freundliche Gesicht von Natalie zusammen und sie schlug mit voller Wucht in Tabeas Bauch.

Laut Atmend fiel Tabea zu Boden und Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter. Simon Stand einfach nur da mit weit geöffneten Augen.  
„So ihr kleinen Sklaven.“ Sagte Natalie „Ihr habt einen Grossen Fehler gemacht. Mich von Anfang an zu belügen. Das müsst ihr nun Büssen. Sie drehte sich zu Simon die Faust erhoben  
Der Neunjährige hob seine Arme und sagte „Bitte bitte schlag mich nicht es tut mir leid“  
„Hmm Ja ich glaube du hast keine Bestrafung sondern eine Belohnung verdient. Du darfst heute Nacht in meinem Bett schlafen da musst du dich vor nichts fürchten. Zumindest vor nichts was nicht da ist, 

„Nein das ist nicht fair.“ mischte Tabea sich ein. Er hat nichts falsch gemacht, ich hab ihn zu allem überredet, nimm mich. 

„Na gut aber nur unter einer Bedingung du musst dafür jedes mal wenn ich hier übernachte in meinem Bett mit mir zusammen schlafen. Sagte sie ein teuflisches glimmen in den Blauen Augen.

Tabea Schaute zu Simon und seufzte „ Na gut einverstanden.“

„Gut dann wollen wir mal ins Bett gehen.“ sagte Natalie und ging zusammen mit Tabea ins Zimmer von Tabeas Eltern. Tabea ging noch schnell ihren Pijama in ihrem Zimmer anzihen.  
Als sie zurück zu Natalie kam. Schien diese sie schon zu erwarten „Sie mich an Mädchen.“

Natalie zog ihren pullover aus worunter sie ein enges Tshirt trug welches Enorme Schweissflecken hatte. Sie ging zu Tabea hinüber und begann ihr Pijama Oberteil auszuzihen.  
Tabea versuchte sich nicht mal zu wehren.  
„Wow so einfach ist es dich auszuzihen du billige Hure!“ Sie spuckte Tabea ins Gesicht  
sie griff Tabeas arm und schaute sich Tabeas unrasierte Achseln an. Tabea war zwölf daher waren da sowiso nur ein kliener Busch.  
„Ach und unrasiert bist du auch du hässliche Hartgeldnutte.“ Sagte Natalie „Kuck dir mal meine an.“

Sie zog ihr Tshirt aus und zwei Dinge stachen direkt ins Auge sie hatte grosse helle Titten mit zwei braunen Nippeln. Und dann war da noch der See der sich unter ihren aalglatten Achseln befand.

„Siehst du wie schön meine Achseln sind und drückte mit einer Hand Tabeas Kopf in ihre vollgeschwizte Achselhöhle. 

Tabea Atmete den stinkenden Geruch ein und ihr Gesicht war feucht voll schweiss  
„Komm leck alles auf Tabea“  
Tabea konnte nicht. Der Gestank war viel zu gross. Natalie klemmte einen der kleinen Nippel  
von Tabea mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ein und drückte ein wenig. Tabea schrie auf und fing hastig an Natalies Widerlichen Achselschweiss aufzulecken. Es schmeckte wie Alte Socken und Salzwasser. Ihre Zunge Krümmte sich vor Ekel sie würgte.  
Natalie fing an zu lachen sie zog ihre Hose aus und eine Pussy tauchte darunter auf die aussah als wäre sie seit einem Monat nicht gewaschen wurde. Sie fing an schnell zu masturbieren und sagte  
„Komm schon Mein kleiner Abfallkontainer weiter lecken“ Sie wixste ihre Muschi hart,  
bis sie spürte wie sie gleich kommen würde sie stand auf. Immer noch masturbierend  
und schubste Tabea aufs Bett. Natalie setzte sich mit ihrem risigen Arsch auf die Titten von Tabea und richtete ihre Fotze direkt auf Tabeas Gesicht „AhhaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH.“ Schrie Natalie als sie eine grosse Ladung Squirt direkt auf Tabeas Gesicht schiessen lies, die ihre Augen und Mund schloss.  
Natalie war immer noch wild dabei ihre Fotze zu stimulieren und verpritzte ihren Squirt überall.  
Auf Tabeas Gesicht aufs Bett und auch auf ihren eigenen bleichen Arsch.

„Da du meine Belohnung für dein lecken nicht trinken wolltest musst du wohl etwas anderes trinken meine liebe“ Sagte Natalie 

„Nämlich meine Pisse!“ „Nein bitte hör auf.“ Weinte Tabea „Mach deinen Mund auf du Abfallcontainer.“ Warme Gelbe Pisse strömte nun dierekt in Tabeas geöffneten Mund.  
„Ja Trink es du Stinktier du nutzloser Beutel scheisse „  
Tabeas Mund war sehr schnell kurz vor dem überlaufen „Schluck runter.“ Sagte Natalie gebiterisch

Gulp Gulp Gulp 

„Ich liebe diesen Beruf“ Sagte Natalie böse wärend sie wider begann Tabeas Maul zu füllen.

Dies widerholte sie noch dreimal. Danach fesselte Natalie Tabeas Arme und Beine. Sie legte sie ungefähr in die Mitte des Bettes und warf dann die gigantische Decke über sie.  
Tabea dachte „ Es wird wahrscheinlich etwas stickig hier drunter aber im vergleich zu dem trinken von Pisse wird dise Nacht nicht viel schlimmer  
Doch da legte sich Natalie ins Bett und ihr nackter Arsch der stark nach Fisch roch, Kam bis vor Tabeas Gesicht. Tabea starrte auf Natalies Arschloch welches sich ein wenig öffnete und dann...

PFFFFFFFFFRRRT

Ein Lauter EierFurtz Schallte durchs Schlafzimmer. „Hahahahah gute Nacht du Stinkende Hure“  
Lachte Natalie


	2. Ein Spezieller Gast

Als Tabea am nächsten Morgen losgebunden wurde konnte sie nach sieben Stunden fast durchgehndem einatmen von den stinkenden Fürzen von Natalie. Endlich wider Luft holen  
„Geh sofort in die Küche du Stück Abfall“ Betrübt ging Tabea in die Küche wo Simon bereits wartete. Natalie kam auch gleich hinterher und setzte sich vor den beiden Kindern auf die Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte der Küche. 

„Eigentlich wären Waffeln Als Frühstück geplant aber ich habe alle bis auf eine Aufgegessen  
jemand von euch muss etwas anderes essen.“ meinte Natalie „Und wer das ist müssen wir mit einem Münzwurf entscheiden.“ „Dann nehm ich Zahl.“ sagte Simon.

Natalie warf die Münze und sie landete auf Zahl. „Glückwunsch Simon ein weiteres mal kannst du mir entkommen und ich quäle an deiner Stelle wieder deine Schwester. Erbärmlicher Hund:“

Natalie stieg auf die Arbeitsplatte und nahm einen Teller unter ihren Arsch. Sie Schpreitzte ihre Grossen Arschbacken das ihr Arschloch gut zu sehen war. Tabeas Augen weiteten sich als sie begriff was ihr Frühstück sein würde. 

„Nhhhgggnnn NHHNG“ Natalies Arschloch öffnete sich und eine grosse Braune Wurst streckte sich ein wenig nach aussen. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten es in dein dummes Maul zu stopfen!" sagte.  
Natalie. Mit einem weiteren Pressen kam eine Stinkende Wurst aus Natalies Riesen Arsch geflutscht  
„Schmir mir meinen Arsch ein“ sagte Natalie wärend ihre Pussy so nass wurde das sie schon tropfte. 

Tabea nahm die Scheisse vorsichtig in die Hand und fing an langsam mit der weichen wurst den Arsch von Natalie Braun zu färben.  
„Na los riche an meinem Arsch den Geruch kennst du ja schon.“  
Tabea roch an dem Arsch und musste fast kotzen.

Erneut weitete sich Natalies Rosette um das doppelte von vorher und sie begann eine risige ladung Auszuscheissen „GNNNN GNN“ Machte sie ihr Gesicht wurde Rot und die konstante Scheisswurst  
wurde immer dünner und kam schneller biss nur noch Orangebrauner Durchfall raus auf den Teller flog. Mit einem ekelhaft nassem Geräusch PFRRRT PFRUuuuuOOOO. Der Geschtank ereichte ein neues maximum.

Natalie sprang von der Arbeitsfläche und bewunderte den Teller. Sie nahm ein Stück Scheisse welches mit Durchfall besprenkelt war und nahm es in ihren Mund „MHHHH legger.“ Schmatzte sie.  
Tabea wurde nur vom zuschauen Schlecht doch dann beugte sich Natalie nach vorne und begann ihre Lippen auf Tabeas Lippen zu pressen und gab die scheisse mit viel spucke in Tabeas Mund, Tabea musste instantan würgen. Wärend dessen Stand Simon da und schaute nur zu wie seine Schwester vergewaltigt wurde.

Insgeheim wollte Tabea das ihr Bruder sich freiwillig melden würde um an ihrer Stelle die Folter zu ertragen. Sie hätte das gleiche gemacht aber Simon stand nur da und schaute zu.

Tabea wollte sich übergeben doch Natalie küsste sie noch sehr heftig was bedeutete wenn sie sich übergeben musste würde mit sicherheit eine Strafe kriegen  
Bei dem Gedanken bekam Tabea ein Kribbeln in ihrer Muschi.

Natalie hörte auf sie zu küssen und ohrfeigte Tabea „Schluck runter Abfalleimer.“  
sie Zog ihr Tshirt aus und Schmierte scheisse auf ihre dunkelBraunen Nippel.  
Bevor Natalie irgendwas sagen konnte fing Tabea schon an die Nippel energisch zu lecken.  
„Was ist bloss in mich gefahren?“ fragte sich Tabea. „Warum habe ich dieses Kribbeln in meiner Vagina?“

Plötzlich läutet es an der Tür. „Ist für dich.“ Sagte Natalie zu Simon gerichtet.  
"Für mich?" fragte Simon und ging zitternd an die Tür und öffnete sie. Eine Blauhaarige Frau in schwarzer Lederhose  
und einem rotem Dress bei dem man einen grossen Ausschnitt sehen konnte, stand vor der Tür.

„Hallo Simon“ Sagte die Frau und trat in die Wohnung ein. „willst du mich nicht auf dein Zimmer einladen?“

Sie hatte eine Dominate Art an sich die nicht zu ihrem äusserlichen passte.

„Äh ja ok.“ sagte Simon und lief in die richtung von seinem Zimmer von der Frau gefolgt.  
Er wollte nicht dass diese Frau in seinem Zimmer sich aufhielt. Irgendwas an ihr war unnatürlich, er wusste nur nicht was.

„Hallo Natalie“ rief die Blauhaarige im vorbeilaufen.

„Guten morgen Karla amüsier dich gut“ Sagte Natalie werend ihre Nippel von Tabea gesaugt wurden.

„ Das werde ich.“ Lachte Karla und ging die Treppe hinauf.

„Jetzt da wir zwei aleine sind solltest du endlich dein Frühstück beenden.“ Sagte Natalie

nur noch der rechte Nippel von Natalie war mit ihren Exkrementen vollgeschmiert.

„Deine Brüste haben etwas von einem Kunstwerk.“ Meinte Tabea 

„Du kommst nicht drum herum alles aufzuessen Bitch. Du brauchst dich nicht einzuschleimen.“  
Erwiderte Natalie

Daraufhin presste sie Tabeas Kopf auf ihren dreckigen Nippel.

Doch Tabea meinte es ernst die eine Brust war total sauber, weiss, gross und mit dunkelbraunem Nippel .  
Die andere Brust war ein weiss mit einem hellen braun leicht verschmiert und ihr Nippel war überdeckt von orangebraunem Durchfall.

Während dessen im Zimmer von Simon.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt was ich hier mache.“ Sagte Karla. Doch Simon sitzt nur schweigend da.

Ich wurde gestern Abend von Natalie angerufen und sie erzählte das sie gerade auf einen kleinen Romantiker aufpassen muss und da ich auch eine sehr romantische Person bin musste ich dich direkt treffen.“ Sagte sie ein leichtes lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als Karla ihm das erzählte viel ihm das Herz in die Hose und er schaute ob sein Tagebuch  
immer noch unter dem Bett ist. 

Karla sagte mitleidig „ Natalie ist ein Profi und du versteckst dein Tagebuch unter dem Bett. Ach du armer Junge.“  
„In deinem Tagebuch stand das du morgen ein date mit deinem crush hast. Stimmt das?“

„Ja stimmt!“ sagte Simon trotzig da er sehr stolz darauf war.

„Ich habe einen Tag Zeit bevor du dein date hast und nach diesem Tag wirst du dein date vergessen haben.“

„Ich will nichts mit anderen Mädchen zu tun haben.“ sagte Simon schnell bevor etwas passieren  
kann.

„Ich bin kein normales Mädchen.“ sagte Karla. „Ausserdem musst du entweder mit mir Spass haben, oder Natalie wird mit dir Spass haben.“ Und zog ihr dress und ihren BH aus. Ihre Brüste hängten ein wenig doch waren ansonsten rund und schön.

„Du darfst mit ihnen spielen.“ meinte Karla doch Simon weigerte sich mitzuspielen.

„Du willst also nicht meine schönen Titten anfassen und kucken wie sie sich anfühlen. Keine Lust sie zu missbrauchen, zu lecken , drauf zu spritzen?“

Simon schaute einfach nur böse. 

„liegt es daran das deine Flamme auch Titten hat? Ich habe etwas was deine Freundin  
nicht hat.“ Und damit erhob sich Karla und in ihrer Lederhose zeichnete sich ein Penis ab.  
Karla war eine Transe.

Simon hatte noch nie von Transen gehört und war besonders überascht. Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken da er nun mit seinem Gesicht gegen den Schritt von Karla gepresst wurde.  
„Wir zwei werden viel Spass haben!“


	3. Eine Offenbarung

„Leg dich hin Schlampe!“ befahl Natalie Tabea und setzte sich danach mit ihrem vollgeschissenen Arsch auf ihre Titten. Sie fing an die Titten mit dem Arsch einzuschmieren.  
Tabea stöhnte leise. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte die Angst vor Natalie Tabea extrem geil.

„ Hab ich dir erlaubt zu stöhnen Toilettenpapier?“ fragte Natalie

„n nn Nein.“ sagte Tabea und erhob sich zitternd halb aus Angst halb aus freudiger Erwartung.

„Das setzt eine Straffe mit sich“ sagte Natalie und ging in der Küche umher und durchsuchte die Schubladen, bis sie einen grossen Kochlöffel fand welcher ihren Ansprüchen entsprechen zu schien.

Sie schlug mit dem Kochlöffel immer wider in ihre Handfläche und fing an langsam auf Tabea zuzugehen.

„Ich bin inzwischen schon dreissig und habe mein halbes leben schon Kinder Missbraucht. Schon als ich ein Kind war hasste ich alle anderen Kinder. Ich spielte vor den Eltern die verantwortungsbewusste Babysitterin. Niemand hat etwas gegen mich in der Hand da niemand sich traut mir in die Quere zu kommen. Nach fünfzehn Jahren möchte ich das dieses Wochenende besonders Grausam wird.“

Tabea hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihre Angst und Lust stiegen höher als jemals in ihrem gesamten Leben. Sie wimmerte und fing an einfach auf den Boden zu Pissen.  
Ihre Pisse schoss unkontrolliert aus ihrer Pussy, lief an ihren Beinen herunter und hinterliess eine grosse Pfütze am Boden. 

„Hahahaha schau dich an du bist eine kleine nutzlose Plage.“Lachte Natalie sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl welcher in der Küche stand. „Komm und leg dich über meinen Schoss.“

Tabea folgte und direkt begann Natalie hart mit dem Kochlöffel auf Tabeas Arsch einzuschlagen.

„AHHH AHHHH AHHH!“ Schrie Tabea.

Tabeas Arschbacken färbten sich Violettrot. „Na wie gefällt dir das du Pipimädchen?“  
„Tut es weh?“ Fragte Natalie mit erregter Stimme.

„Ja es tut weh!“ heulte Tabea 

Patsch Patsch patsch 

„Gut!“ Sagte Natalie und warf den Kochlöffel weg und benutzte nun die Handfläche 

PATSCH PATSCH PATSCH 

Nun da Natalie immer stärker auf Tabeas Arsch einschlug begann Tabea laut zu Heulen. 

„ES TUT WEH ES TUT SOOOO WEH BITTE HÖR AUF!“ 

Die Schreie des Mädchens wahren so schmerzerfüllt das squirt aus Natalies Fotzr auf den Stuhl spritzte 

Natalie Schlug noch zwei drei mal zu und kniff dann stark in den Hintern von Tabea.

„Na gut ich bin bereit aufzuhören wenn du dich nützlich machst und deine Sauerei auf dem Boden mit deiner Zunge aufwischst.“ Tabea viel von Natalies schoss auf den Boden, auf die Knie und fing direkt an wie eine Verdurstende die eigene Pisse aufzulecken.

Natalie lief hinüber zu dem Kochlöffel den sie weggeworfen hat und sagte“ Da du offensichtlich keine Kontrolle darüber hast wann du deine stinkende Pisse rauslässt. Muss ich annehmen das es mit deiner Scheisse nicht anders sein wird.“ Sie hob den Kochlöffel auf und lief zurück zu Tabea die immer noch am lecken ist und deswegen ihren verprügelten Hintern nach oben hob ihr kleines Sauberes arschloch war gut zu sehen.

„Wir können nicht zulassen das du hier alles vollscheisst.“ Sagte Natalie Sarkastisch. Sie nahm den Kochlöffel und schob den Stiel in das Arschloch von Tabea. 

„Oh Scheisse!“ Sagte Tabea leise während Natalie den Stiel bis zur Hälfte in ihr Loch schob.

„Ich hoffe ich habe meinen Umschnalldildo nicht Zuhause vergessen. Meinte Natalie.

„Wenn du auch nur noch einen Fehler machst werde ich dich..“  
„“Fick mich.“Unterbrach Tabea Natalie ruhig

„Was?“ Fragte Natalie verwirrt.  
„FICK MICH ENDLICH!“Schrie Tabea die noch nie in ihrem Leben so Feucht war.  
„Entjungfere mich bitte.“ 

„Wie was du willst das ich dich ficke??“ Natalie hatte dies noch nie in all ihrer fünfzehn Jahren Kinderbelästigung gehört. Oder zumindest noch nie nach dem sie jemanden gezwungen hat ihre Scheisse zu essen.

„Ja bitte du bist eine starke Frau die Dominanz zeigt die unantastbar ist. Ich wollte auch schon immer stark und in Führungspositionen sein.“

Natalie war so verwundert das sie sogar vergass Tabea die ganze Zeit runter zu machen.  
„Du bewunderst mich? Nach allem was ich dir angetan habe?“ 

„Ja ich bewundere dich. Ich hatte immer Angst vor dir und hab sie immer noch aber das verbunden mit deinem wunderschönen Körper und deiner Passion bringt mein Blut zum kochen. Ich liebe es wenn du mich eine stinkende Hure nennst und mich bestrafst für den kleinsten Fehler. Es ist aufregend!“

Natalie war sprachlos noch nie hatte ein Kind es fast genau so genossen von ihr gequält zu werden wie sie es genoss sie zu quälen.

„Trotzdem will ich das du danach verschwindest!“ Fügte Tabea hinzu.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“ fragte Natalie ein wenig ihre herrische Stimme wider gewinnend.

„ja ich bewundere dich.“ sagte Tabea „Aber du bist böse und ich werde nicht zulassen das mein Bruder weiter gefoltert wird.“

„Du setzt dich immer noch für deinen Bruder ein?“ Fragte Natalie mit böser Mine.

„Ja!“   
„Nach dem du dich schon für deinen Bruder Meine Pisse getrunken, meine Fürze eingeatmet und meine Schläge ertragen hast?  
Nach dem er nichts getan hat als ich dich zwang, meine Scheisse zu essen?“fragte Natalie wie ein Rechtsanwalt welcher einen Zeugen ausfragt.

„Ich muss zugeben ich war enttäuscht als er nichts gemacht hatte aber er war geschockt.“ Erwiderte Tabea.

„Du vergisst das er nicht gekommen ist dir zu helfen als du vor Schmerzen geschrien hast.  
Willst du das auch darauf schieben das er geschockt war?“

„Nein wenn er dann nicht kommen würde wäre er ein Monster, aber wie will er kommen wenn er von deiner Freundin festgehalten wird?“

„Du lebst in einer Traumwelt aber ich hol mal schnell meinen Umschnalldildo. Sagte Natalie 

In der Zeit als sie weg war überlegte Tabea was Natalie mit Traumwelt meinte.

Natalie kam zurück einen schwarzen achtzehn centimeter Dildo umgeschnallt.

Tabea die in der zwischenzeit wider aufgestanden war hatte immer noch den Kochlöffel in ihrem Arschloch stecken

„Beug dich über die Arbeitsfläche du notgeile Fotze!“ 

Natalie zog den Kochlöffel aus dem Arsch und am Stiel vorne war ein brauner Klumpen oben dran.  
„Ich wusste es war gut deine Arschfotze zu stopfen dass du nicht alles vollscheisst. Na los Sauber machen!“ 

Tabea lutschte an dem Kochlöffel und ihre Augen fingen an zu tränen es war viel ekelhafter als die Scheisse von Natalie. Sie legte den Kochlöffel weg und kaute auf ihrem Kot herum.

Natalie nahm ihre Hand und umschloss den Mund von Tabea. „Runter Schlucken!“

Tabea hatte schwirigkeiten doch würgte das Stück ihren Hals runter und würgte es gleich auch wider nach oben 

„HÜÜRRGHH.“ kam es hinter Natalies Hand hervor. „Friss es friss es du Mülldeponie!“

Tabea würgte ihre Scheisse und Magensäure wider herunter und fühlte wie Natalies Hand verschwand.  
Sie zeigte ihr ihre Zunge um zu beweisen das sie alles herunterschluckte.

„Gut gemacht jetzt kommt deine Belohnung.“ Sagte Natalie und steckte ihren Dildo in Tabeas Muschi er glitt ohne Probleme in die extrem feuchte Fotze. Ein paar mal stiess sie nur mit der Spitze des Dildos vor. Man konnte ein leises „Ritsch“ hören und sie sie stiess bis zur Hälfte ihres Dildos herein Tabea Stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf „UUUHHHH AAHHH.“  
Blut tropfte aus der Fotze heraus. 

Natalie Atmete Schwer und fing an schneller und härter Tabeas blutige Fotze zu ficken.  
„Ohhhhh wie geil ich liebe deine Schmerzenschreie.“ Sagte Natalie über das laute Stöhnen hinweg.  
„Und übrigens wollt ich dir noch was über deinen Bruder mitteilen“ 

Tabea wollte nicht wirklich zuhören sie wollte einfach nur gebummst werden.

„Dein Bruder könnte dir die ganze Zeit helfen.“ 

„Was?“ fragte Tabea und blickte auf. 

Natalie griff unter Tabeas Achseln und warf sie auf den Boden direkt in die Pisspfütze und fing hart an mit ihren grossen Schenkeln schmerzhaft gegen Tabeas geröteten Arsch zu klatschen

„KLATSCH AHHH KLATSCH AHHH KLATSCH AHHH KLATSCH AHHH.“ Tabea wurde so hart gefickt das der Schmerz die Freude übertraf und sie wider mehr litt als etwas anderes. 

„Ja Karla die gerade oben mit deinem Bruder ist, ist komplett verschieden von mir sie ist eine Transe die es liebt kleine Jungs zu Sissys zu erziehen. Aber sie zwingt sie zu fast nichts da sie auch nach dem sie gegangen ist immer noch auf sie stehen sollen.  
Sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten wen er dir helfen wollen würde. Was er offensichtlich nicht will.

„Nein das kann nicht sein.“ sagte Tabea unterdessen wurde ihr Gesicht in die Pisse gepresst.

„Oh doch es ist so Kinder sind grausam ich will es dir beweisen wir gehen jetzt nach oben  
und dann kannst du dich ja selber davon überzeugen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich frage mich ob das überhaupt jemand lesen wird.


End file.
